


Hope of Mourning

by brodysbookofcrazy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Murder, Cussing, Death, Food Poisoning, Harm to Children, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Poisoning, Sacrifice, Trigger- Death, Triggers, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodysbookofcrazy/pseuds/brodysbookofcrazy
Summary: Nerris recounts her most vulnerable moments at Camp Campbell.





	Hope of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory to a post on my ask blog.
> 
> Post- https://www.instagram.com/p/BXULbAEAXXo/?taken-by=ask.nerris.the.cute
> 
> Named after Hope of Mourning by Icon For Hire.

Nerris sighed, wiping the sticky purple substance dripping from her mouth with her sleeve. It was strange- Daniel said it would help her feel safe, but all the girl felt was pain and nausea. Probably just a side effect, she assumed. After all, Daniel wouldn’t lie to her, right?

She scanned through her phone to see if any of her friends had texted her. _Of course they hadn’t_ , Nerris chastised herself when she noticed nothing new. _Everyone hates you, remember? That’s why you’re doing this in the first place._ Of course that was true. Her best friends, one by one, started to grow annoyed with her.

 

_Nerris giggled and pressed her lips against Harrison’s. “That was really stupid.”_

_When Harrison didn’t seem to kiss back, Nerris pulled away and looked at him worryingly._

_“Harrison? Are you okay?”_

_“Nerris, I’ve been meaning to tell you something. Regarding us.”_

_Nerris sat down on the edge of the stage. “What is it?”_

_“I… think we should break up.”_

_Her eyes widened and her thoughts went mile-a-minute. “What? Why?” Was it something I did? Something I said? Maybe he didn’t like it that I called his trick stupid. He knew I was joking, right?_

_“I… don’t love you.”_

_Tears filled Nerris’s eyes and she looked down. “Oh.”_

_She looked up and saw Harrison had started to softly cry. “Harrison, please don’t cry. I’m not… angry that you don’t love me. I’m just kind of… concerned you didn’t tell me sooner. You seem to be a person with leven ten-plus confidence.”_

 

She wiped at her eyes and squinted at her phone through her tears. It was nearly midnight. Daniel guaranteed she’d start to feel safe by eleven. Had she not drank enough koolaid? Grasping her fingers tightly around her glass, Nerris took a long gulp of it, only to be met with a wave of overwhelming pain.

 _“Fuck,”_ she cried, doubling over in her chair. Tears dripped down her face, mingling with the liquid that forced out of her mouth when she attempted to spit it out.

 

_"That was so stupid, Harrison. Obviously David wants to see better magic than that.”_

_Harrison, Nerris, and Preston had gathered in their usual meeting space. While Nerris and Harrison practiced their magic, Preston was hunched over his writing desk, sorting through papers and hurriedly writing notes in the margins of his scripts. He was about to apply for a theatre program and he needed the best material for his audition tomorrow._

_“Can you shut up over there? I need focus! I can’t focus with you ruffians arguing!”_

_“Sorry, Pres,” Nerris and Harrison both responded at once and proceeded to glare at each other. “Don’t copy me!”_

_In a strange act of unison, they both huffed and walked in different directions- Nerris to look through her book of spells, and Harrison to try for the millionth time to successfully pull a rabbit out of a hat and then get it to disappear without killing it. Nerris looked up at Preston for a moment, scanning his face before noticing a somewhat-faded bruise on his face._

_“What happened to your eye? It looks bad.”_

_“Huh?” Preston looked up and flinched. “Oh! Nothing, it’s just… got in a scuffle with someone at the showers this morning!”_

_“I thought you took a shower last night?” Harrison interjected, walking up to Preston. “I was with you all morning.”_

_“Yeah…” Nerris said, standing at Preston’s other side. “Are you sure? You can tell us anything.”_

_“It’s nothing!” Preston yelled, burying his head in his arms. “I don’t want to tell you! I don’t need to tell you shit! You’re not my fucking therapist!”_

_“Preston.” Nerris whimpered, trying to place a hand on Preston’s shoulder. This seemed to enrage him because he stood up, turning to yell at her._

_“Shut up, Nerris! I fucking hate you, don’t touch me!”_

_Nerris and Harrison both watched him storm off, knowing the ‘performance trio’ was fatally broken._

 

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_ ” Nerris sobbed, digging her fingernails into her stomach. Daniel was standing over her, brushing her hair away from her face. 

“ _Shhh,_ ” he cooed, holding her close. “Don’t worry, the pain will be over soon.”

“What’s happening to me?” She whispered.

“Ascension! You’ve done _so_ well, Nerris, the Ancient Ones will be _so_ happy to meet you!”

“It _hurts…_ ”

“It’ll stop once you ascend, I promise.” He lifted her head up. “Hey, you trust me, right?”

“...of course, Daniel…”

Her phone buzzed. Daniel picked it up, glaring down at the shining light 

“...who… is it?”

“It’s just Max. He’s so jealous of all you’ve accomplished!”

 

_Nerris held her cloak close to her face as she cried, walking through the forest clearing that led to her favourite hiding spot. It always helped her calm down during a panic attack. Something about the rushing water all around her and the beautiful waterfall._

_A branch snapped behind her. She flinched and turned around, only to see Max following her, looking worried. “Nerris?”_

_“It’s nothing!” she spluttered out, rubbing at her eyes._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Y-Yeah!” She said quickly, but then she paused. Max was walking towards her._

_Max wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. “I know life is shitty. I’m sorry.”_

_Nerris broke down sobbing, hugging Max so tightly he almost tried to pull away, but he knew she needed a hug. Everyone at this fucking camp needs a hug, he thought._

_“Thank you,” she whispered._

_They hugged for a long time, until finally Nerris had calmed down enough to walk back to her tent._

_“You tell anyone I hugged you and you’re dead. This never happened.”_

_It seemed so. The next morning, when Nerris ran up to Max and hugged him during breakfast, only to have him push her off. “What the fuck? Don’t touch me!”_

_“Wait, Max-”_

_“No! Fuck off!”_

 

Max hovered over Nerris’s body, Daniel long gone. She looked peaceful. He instantly chastised himself. _That’s fucked up to think, you asshole. She’s dead now and it’s all your fault._ He looked down at his phone and grimaced. Her last text to the camp group chat.

_I just want to feel safe, guys..._


End file.
